


the evolution of the angel that fell for humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel poetry, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how the angel with a crack in his chassis learned love a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the evolution of the angel that fell for humanity

i.  
they speak of him;  
“ _the righteous man?_ ” the angels hiss,  
“ _the savior, left to that?_ ”  
they point at you, they glare,  
you feel their greed, but you don’t understand.

you’re castiel, and you’re _confused._

ii.  
anna fell.  
from grace, to humanity,  
and you can’t help but wonder what it was like:  
all the emotions, all the feelings,  
was it like _losing stardust?_  
or like _gaining a conscience?_  
the others shame her, but you do not participate.

you’re castiel, and you’re _doubting._

iii.  
you’re older, now;  
it’s time,  
and the minute you raise him from perdition,  
the second you hold his soul in your destined hands,  
something inside you _shifts,_  
something _breaks._  
(something’s _fixed._ )

you’re castiel, and you’re _changing._

iv.  
he doesn’t want your help;  
he doesn’t understand why an angel would be sent to aid him, anyways.  
“ _because god commanded it._ ”  
but, that’s the thing-  
_did he?_

you’re castiel, and you’re _aware._

v.  
you’re rebelling,  
the other angels chide and scorn you,  
this is what they warned you against,  
this is the worst mistake you could make.  
but when you look at him,  
you can’t find it in you to care.

you’re castiel, and you’re _disobedient._

vi.  
he saves the world,  
just like you always knew he could,  
and you wonder;  
now that the world isn’t ending,  
and even if it was,  
would he ever have you?

you’re castiel, and you’re _staying._

vii.  
you’ve remained by his side,  
through the good, through the bad-  
and now,  
in this land where monsters go to die,  
where the moon is dim, and cold,  
but where he’s in your arms,  
it ends too soon.

you’re castiel, and you’re _falling._

viii.  
there’s an evil inside him,  
a terror far greater than anything you have ever known,  
a story told to scare angels, fearless weapons,  
“ _why him?_ ”  
you cry out to the skies.  
“ _why him?_ ”  
nobody answers. nobody’s listening.

you’re castiel, and you’re _heartbroken._

ix.  
the world is broken again,  
and there’s dark magic running through your veins,  
you’re reduced to a killing machine,  
a thoughtless robot,  
_an angel._  
and that’s when it hits you-  
humanity is better,  
humanity saved you.

you’re castiel, and you _understand._

x.  
the mark is long gone,  
the darkness dissipated,  
all that’s left now, are the ghosts,  
the whispers of the casualties,  
and the guilt of the heroes.  
he kisses you, and you forget what the word ‘death’ means,  
your once catholic lips touch his, and you forget that you aren’t holy.

you’re castiel, and _you’re in love._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
